Only You
by Vampire Toy
Summary: Its not even that they thoguht I was weak, but that they would take it out on my friends, out on Ino..."rn-I suck at summaries so just read it XD One-shot SakuIno Rated for language and violence


Looking down at her now, I can't even believe it had happened. Ino was lying quietly in the hospital bed, as I sat next to her, watching the monitor warily. Her right arm was broken, her left leg was sprained, and she had too many scars to count.

Or maybe it was just that I didn't want to count? It looked like she had a lot, I would probably break down into tears if I had to sum them all up.

She would live, the doctor had told me, but it didn't seemed that way a few hours earlier…

We had been on a dual mission (imagine that!) it was more an experiment by the senseis' standards to see if two different teams could work together. But our two teams! Me and 'Ino-pig'? Never! But what choice did we have? So we went along, both of us avoiding each other and both of us trying to get Sasuke-kun's attention (at which we both were failing miserably).

The day was warm and the forest seemed to go on forever, where we were going I didn't know, the sensei's had left earlier. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes to the sun's tepid rays. The scent of fresh leaves was thick in the air; I loved spring.

Shikamaru and Naruto were both yelling at each other most of the trip, keeping Ino and I busy with trying to look mature prying them apart. It seems Naruto was still annoyed at Shikamaru for renouncing the match between him and Temari; Naruto was always big on honor including never giving up. Despite the fact that Shikamaru was now such a high rank, Naruto was still fumbling over how indolent he kept acting. I agreed that Shikamaru was a lazy bum but not out loud, no, never out loud.

After Ino and I finally 'resolved' the issue (for the most part) between Naruto and Shikamaru I finally had a chance to see how my Sasuke-kun was doing. Same as always, hands in pockets, ignoring the world and walking calmly with his poise expression. I wanted to go over to him right then and start up some kind of conversation, something that would interest him and maybe make him think a little higher of me.

I'd been trying to improve myself so that Sasuke-kun would give me the attention I wanted, but he hadn't seemed to notice. Before I could walk over, I caught Ino looking at me out of the corner of my eye and the moment our eyes met they immediately darted away from each other.

I bit the inside of my lip while keeping my eyes in front of me to avoid eye contact again. I didn't want to argue with her on this trip for a list of reasons;

One, working on my self-maturity required self-control.

Two, I was afraid the sensei's would makes us do yet another mission TOGETHER if it didn't go how they'd planned.

Three, Sasuke-kun didn't need the burden of having to listen to us squabble.

Three good reasons, which was why I couldn't make a pass at Sasuke-kun, if I did, then Ino would. It seemed to just be the way things worked. I made a face unknowingly when I realized that Ino only went for Sasuke-kun when I did. She must not have wanted too much trouble today either, I thought.

"Straighten your face Sakura, you look like a frog." Ino's voice huffed. I turned abruptly in surprise, I hadn't realized she was next to me. Immediately after I reacquainted myself with my surroundings, I pulled my face into a scowl and turned away from her again.

"What do you want Ino-pig?" I muttered. I wasn't exactly sure where Sasuke-kun was at the moment, I didn't want him to hear us being immature.

"I was just doing you a favor, you wouldn't want Sasuke-kun to have to stare at your ugly twisted face for too long would you?" Ino smirked. He'd been watching! I could feel the heat rush to my cheeks and I turned to my right side to see Sasuke; he looked away when I caught him and I nearly died. I heard Ino's snorts and chuckles of satisfaction and I almost turned to punch her.

"He was- I…" my words fell over themselves and I couldn't pull out a good comeback. So instead I walked faster up ahead. I didn't want her to see me like this. She still thought I was weak, even after our tie match (not to mention Sasuke-kun! He needed strong teammates!).

"Sakura-chan!" it was Naruto's voice this time, I turned annoyed, what now? But the moment my face turned it was greeted by an oncoming kunai!

My hands shot up to protect myself but before my arms could even cover my face, the kunai had been struck away by another one. I grabbed some of my own kunai's out of my pouches and spun to see that it had been Ino who'd saved me.

"Sakura you dolt!" she shrieked, "Behind you! Get with it already!"

I spun around and dove out of the way of three ninja stars, barely keeping my balance. My eyes scanned the surrounding forest wildly trying to find sight of our attackers.

No one! Where were they!

"SAKURA!" Ino screeched, then I felt someone fling on top of me.

"Ino!" I screamed as my face slid into the dirt.

"You idiot!" was her only reply before she jumped up off me and yanked me up.

Finally I saw them, Naruto, Sasuke-kun, Shikamaru, even Choji, they were all taking care of our attackers, and Ino was going in to help! I couldn't be outdone, not in front of Sasuke-kun! Especially after messing up so horribly!

I ran after her to help out, but our attackers jumped into the air and with a twirl of ribbons, they were gone.

My heart sank, what was wrong with me? I couldn't even run fast enough today! Of all the days too!

Of course, I wasn't the only one to notice my strange and non-ninja like behavior.

"You….IDIOT!" Ino screamed, marching over to me.

"What's up with you? Are you sick or do you really just suck at being a ninja?" Ino spat.

"I…I'm just a little…"

"A little what? A little crybaby who always needs to be protected! You were nearly killed 3 times! How is it you're a Chunin? Didn't you sense them at ALL!"

My mouth went dry and my throat closed up. I didn't answer but turned to look at the others. Sasuke looked away again, this time he seemed annoyed. Naruto just grinned and said to be more careful, though I could tell he was really worried about me. Maybe I WAS sick? I knew I wasn't the strongest ninja, I had very few (if any) special skills, but I had still had the skills all ninja's needed. The basic ones that make you a ninja; even without strength, I was the most tactical, I should have been the first person to notice the attackers!

I shook out my head to keep from crying, now would be a bad time, in front of Ino, and in front of Sasuke-kun, who was already irked by my incompetence.

"Are you LISTENING to me!" Ino yelled shaking my shoulders.

"Don't touch me!" I snapped. Ino pulled back slightly flustered at my sudden stir.

"I….yeah." I muttered, "I don't feel good, don't….touch me, I might be er…sick." I mumbled, fumbling over my words. Ino huffed and muttered something before turning and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Figures you would catch a cold in the middle of spring." She snort. I didn't reply, I really was beginning to feel sick! I felt nauseated a little, maybe I was coming down with something?

"We should get going then, maybe she's hungry, I know I am, lets get this over with so we can eat!" I heard Choji cry. I only then noticed my empty pit of a stomach; I was starving. I'd skipped breakfast assuming this would be a quick little experiment.

Stupid thought considering Kakashi-sensei was always late, and adding that time upon our new missions (which were supposed to be more difficult) would last almost the entire day!

"Yeah, lets go already….hey anyone know what we're doing?" Shikamaru chimed.

For a while we were all silent. It was a dual mission, two Chunin teams, it should have been explained to us first thing! Our sensei's were gone though, and hadn't come back; no one knew what we were doing!

My mouth scrounged into a disapproving grimace as I pointed out to myself, that I should have noted that and done something about it first thing.

"Stupid Kakashi-sensei just left us! Both of them did!" Naruto cried.

"What!" Ino shrieked as if she hadn't noticed before, "Did they even tell us what the mission was! Where the hell did they go? On one of our first real chuunin missions of all times!"

"Nah, it can't be too important of a mission if they left us." Naruto grinned, at his logic.

"We were attacked you dolt; those ninja's who slapped us around were much stronger than us. They're higher level ninjas; of course it's important!" Shikamaru hissed. Naruto glared at him and folded his arms.

"Guys, I'm hungry." Choji piped again.

"Shut up, there's something more important than food going on now!" Ino told him.

"Was anyone paying attention to anything the teachers said before they left?" Shikamaru asked.

There was another silence.

"You're so smart, didn't YOU listen?" Naruto muttered. A slight blush went over Shikamaru's cheeks, he was the genius of the group, but he was also the laziest.

"No….but I need to find out, perhaps they had told us to wait for them? It would explain why we are on such a dangerous mission alone." He pointed out.

"Well, we can't do that now," Sasuke said, speaking for the first time. I turned immediately, I felt even more feverish now, I was sure my skin would sizzle right off, but when Sasuke-kun spoke it was usually with good reason!

"We have to keep moving until we get to the next town. It's not safe to stay in one place now that we've been attacked already."

"Great idea Sasuke-kun!" I gushed despite my fatigue.

"I was gonna say that, but you always have to butt in!" Naruto muttered at Sasuke.

"Shut up Naruto, your grades were the lowest of us all, don't go trying to be all that!" I pointed out. He blushed but smiled meekly at me.

"That's right Sakura-chan, you're the smartest in our team! I bet you already thought of an even better idea!"

My face flushed, but whether it was out of pride or just wanting to keel over, I wasn't sure.

"I just think that Sasuke-kun is right, the best thing to do now is to keep moving."

Naruto let out a whine and something along the lines of 'aww don't hold back!' but everyone was already beginning the long trek to the next town.

I dragged my feet heavily and followed everyone as enthusiastically as I could, but I still lagged behind a bit. Ino (of course) noticed; pointing out my faults was always her specialty.

"If you were so sick, you shouldn't have come." She said walking beside me. Good, I thought, she's back here where I can keep an eye on her, no hanging over Sasuke-kun.

"I didn't feel bad this morning." I replied calmly, though I struggled to hold down whatever my stomach thought it was throwing up.

"Hmmpf, we're all probably gonna catch what you have now."

"I doubt it, if you're so strong." I said with only half-sarcasm. There was silence and I couldn't will myself to turn my head, so I watched the back of Sasuke-kun's head through the mini crowd of boys.

"Are you on your period?" Ino asked in a softer, gentler voice. I turned to her slowly and thought a moment, I wasn't having any cramps. No abnormal mood swings from what I could tell.

"I don't think so."

"Hmm." Ino mumbled crossing her arms. "Did you eat anything bad?"

"I haven't 'eaten' anything all a day."

"There's your problem forehead girl, breakfast is the most important meal!"

"I wasn't hungry." I muttered.

"Well, here, I have some snacks." Ino said digging through her bag. She pulled out some type of 'meal on the go' bar and handed it to me.

"Thanks, but I think I'll throw up if I eat it." I said relaxing a little. She was being nice, maybe it was the fact that we were the only two girls in the group. Some weird feminism thing that would only last until we were around more females. I smiled to myself.

"What? Your smiling, are you lying to me? Listen, sick or not, eating will make you feel a lot better….." Ino said shoving the bar into my hands.

"No, I really can't." I said, trying to contain my smile while being serious.

"Eat it or I'll force it down your throat!"

"Uhh…..I'll try….but if I keel I blame you!" I muttered. I opened the bar and munched it without looking; if it didn't look good then I'd probably throw up before taking a bite. It wasn't to bad actually, but of course Ino wouldn't eat something gross just to eat. She always made sure she ate good food, in taste and nutrition.

As I kept eating I noticed an awkward silence had fallen between me and Ino; the only voices being the boys ahead of us.

"So…" I mumbled slowly, "...how's your team been?"

"Good." Ino replied. Ino-pig your gonna have to do better than that! I thought, irritated.

"Ok, anything new going on?"

"Not really."

"Ok…you could try!" I wailed.

"Try what?"

"To be friendly and responsive!"

"Why? What do you wanna talk to me about Sakura?" Ino asked turning to me with a frown.

"Anything! Ino, you were being nice to me a few minutes ago."

"Your sick and we might die, it's a redemption kind of thing." She replied.

"INO-PIG!" I screeched angrily, but was interrupted by yet another kunai whizzing past my head. I flung myself back and spun around, finally catching a glimpse of our enemies.

Four, all of them wrapped up somehow; I couldn't see any of their faces.

They began charging, at first, at Ino and me but then they disappeared and quickly reappeared in front of the guys.

"SASUKE-KUN! NARUTO!" I cried, but they were already immersed in a fight. I was about to run after them when Ino's hand pushed me back.

"Your too sick to fight!" she said and ran forward to help. I made another angry face and ran after her anyway; I wanted to help! They were losing badly, I had to help!

"Not so fast!" a voice cried. I turned and was greeted by a fist to my face. I went flying and skid face first into the ground. I grit my teeth and pushed myself up weakly. I spat out the dirt in my mouth and looked up in time to see I had been abandoned and the man who had punched me had moved on to the guys.

Choji had been knocked out already and Naruto didn't look like he could take much more.

Suddenly, though, he began building his chakara. Soon it was so powerful I could see it swirl around him in blue waves; could it be his demon? Most likely it was, it had happened before.

"I dunno what you guys want," Naruto snarled, "but your not gonna get it by hurting my friends!"

with that he lunged forward, his chakara's force making deep gashes along the ground as he ran. He swung his fist angrily and slammed one man (who in his surprise let down his deffense) right through a tree! He was definetly out!

"HEY!" Another man shouted, "You little brat…"

A smile came to my lips, we might win after all, Naruto always came through somehow.

Unfortunatly the victory was short lived, not only was Naruto worn out from his sudden burst of chakara, but he'd finished fighting Gaara only a few days earlier!

"Naruto!" I cried weakly, as he hit the ground. Him and the demon both seemed drained.

"Sakura stay back!" Sasuke cried; he looked so beat up!

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Stay back! You'll get hurt!" he shouted again. I flushed; he was worried about me!

"That's cute, is that your little girlfriend?" one of the masked men seethed.

Sasuke let out a low growl and charged at the man with his Sharingan Eyes ready, but the man dogged him easily and made one swift motion with his hand and Sasuke went down a moment later; I hadn't even seen where the man had hit him! How could Sasuke-kun not have seen that with his Sharingan Eyes! I heard another scream and turned to see that Shikamaru was down also. Just Ino and I now! At least I HOPED she was still conscious, for all I knew she could've been knocked out with the others!

"Sakura! Protect yourself!" it was Ino's voice! I spun and saw her fending off the men whom, with no one else worth while, were all attacking her! My heart began beating faster, Ino be careful!

"Ino!" I screamed.

"Stay back!"

"But Ino! You need my help!"

"Sakura you'll get yourself kille-" she was cut off, one of the men had her by the throat!

"What's this? The boys couldn't protect you now your trying to protect yourselves?" the man grinned through his mask.

"Put her down!" I wailed; though I knew I was the last thing they'd worry about.

"Fine." He smiled at me. I blinked and heard Ino scream, she wasn't in his grip anymore, where was she now!

"SAKURA!"

I looked up, "INO!" They'd thrown her up in the air and one of the others had caught her, continuing the strangulation; then suddenly without warning, he threw her down and she hit the ground hard.

"INO!" I screeched, it seemed it was all I could do; watch and cry.

It must have been funny to them, those bastards, when I screamed, because even after she was seemingly knocked unconscious by the fall, they continued to beat her body. They didn't even bother to come after me; they just kept beating her.

I could feel my body shaking in rage as tears trickled down my cheeks. It wasn't even the fact that they thought I was weak, but just that they would take that out on my friends! Take it out on Ino!

"STOP IT!" I screamed angrily, running towards the man beating Ino.

"Huh? Oh you're really gonna try stop me?" he smirked. Another man dove in front of him and threw some of his ribbons at me, and they began wrapping around my body, strangling me! I snarled and did a quick replacement spell.

Poof

"What? I guess she's not as stupid as she looks." One man said. I dove down from a tree, grabbing the closest man and strangling him as best I could. I could feel the anger coursing through my body and it gave me more strength, so I began squeezing my hands tighter around his throat, my goal was to crush his windpipes.

"HEY! You little bitch! Back off!" I felt another man grab my hair (as short as it was ') and pulled my head back. The look I had on my face must have been terrifying because he faltered when he saw my face, just long enough for me to pull free and slam the head of my current victim into a rock. He was out along with the one Naruto knocked out, and if I remembered correctly, there were two more.

I felt again him grab me, this time his hands were around my throat (what's it with choking today…?).

"You stupid bitch!" he screeched seeing his teammate's face dripping with blood. I coughed and struggled, my fever was still present and I was sure I'd die right then but his expression suddenly froze. The man's pupils dilated and his grip on my throat slowly loosened until I fell to the ground along with him.

I mustered up what little strength I had and pushed myself up, grabbing one of my kunai. I then turned to see it was Ino who'd saved me. She was conscious! And alive (that was a relief)! I looked down at the man; she'd thrown a rock at him (always a good last resort) and gotten his head. I turned back to Ino with a smile but I felt a hand wrap around my leg, then a yank made me hit the ground hard.

"Arg…little whores…" the man she'd thrown the rock at wasn't down after all, and there were still one more guy, who nearly body slammed her when he saw she was awake. She had barely pushed her head off the ground when they began beating her again. I felt anger build inside me again; it seemed I was more easily enraged now days.

"STOP!" I shrieked kicking the man's face until he was bloody and he let my leg go. I pushed up and ran towards the man, but one I'd kicked wasn't giving up yet and man tackled me to the ground; their brutality said one of two things; one, they weren't ninjas, or two, they were desperate. Thinking, however, was currently beyond me, and I fought him wildly, ripping at his face and yanking out his hair. He screamed out in pain when I ripped out a large chunk of his hair and rolled away from the bleeding man.

"AGH, YOU STUPID BITCH I'M GONNA KILL YOU! YOU AND STUPID YOUR FRIENDS! I'LL RIP YOUR FUCKING HEADS OFF" The man on the ground sputtered, trying to regain himself.

Only one left to really worry about, the one that was hurting Ino!

I got up and stumbled over myself a few times before I finally made it to a few feet in front of the last man. He grinned at me and began chuckling darkly. He was holding Ino up like a rag doll by her wrists.

"You seem to be an angry little bitch today, both of you." He smirked, grabbing Ino's right arm and snapping it in an unhealthy direction.

Ino shrieked in pain, tears streaming down her face.

"STOP IT! OR I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU!"

"Will you? If you come any closer I'll do it again," he grinned, "with her neck. I think it'll hurt a little more than a broken arm if I snap it wrong, don't you?"

I let out a low snarl but didn't make any advances.

"Fine, if you do that…." I said softly.

"What?"

"Then I'll kill your friend too!" I spun and stabbed a kunai into the chest of the man who's hair I'd ripped out; he'd been sneaking up on me, but I'd sensed his chakara.

"WHAT THE HELL?" the man holding Ino screeched.

The man's warm blood splattered over my face, neck, and clothes; I'd punctured an artery! He fell to the ground clutching where I'd stabbed him; it was closer to his neck than I'd thought. I spun back around, too frantic to comprehend that the man behind me was bleeding to death because of me.

"Your one fucked up whore, you know that! An eye for an eye sweetheart!" He grabbed on of his kunai's and thrashed it at Ino's heart. I ran as fast as I could and tackled the man down along with Ino. I landed awkwardly on her and her leg twisted under her roughly and I was sure I'd twisted it, but Ino had been knocked out during our fall and didn't make any sound to confirm.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" I yelled angrily punching his face over and over again, tears flooding down my face. I was beginning to discern now; everything started to feel real again, including the blood that had splattered all over me, and the blood and punches flying from the man who I was beating now. His entire face was covered in blood and my punches slowed when he stopped screaming and thrashing.

I let out a choked sob and began to wail. I couldn't see his face anymore, there was too much blood. I turned, shaking, to see the only conscious man, the one who's face I'd kicked, crawling away desperately. He had nothing to worry about, I couldn't move. I looked at the man who was knocked out, and then at the one I'd stabbed. He was still dying; he was coughing and struggling to breathe through his gore. I sobbed harder; he wouldn't make it even if Medical Nins happened to find us now.

I tried to reach for my pouch to get out some kunai's; I wanted to end it for him, I wanted him to just be dead already. But I saw Ino and my body pulled itself in and I lay on the ground quietly. Her face still had a tremendous look of pain on it even in her unconscious state.

The others were still unconscious, but they were ok, they would be ok. What about Ino? Would she be ok? I didn't know and my tears soon faded as I laid on my side, curled in a ball, watching Ino and listening to the man behind me die. I quietly noted a breeze as it dried the blood on my face and clothes, then finally the man behind me became quiet.

There was just silence then, and it was becoming darker. I wasn't sure if it was becoming darker because the sun was setting, or because I was fainting. My thoughts were swarming with 'Is Ino going to be ok?' 'Did I really kill someone?' 'I wonder if Ino saw me kill him?' 'What do I do?' 'Will anyone find us?'

But there was no one there to answer my questions.

My next clear memory was of a bright over light. I squint, trying to get the fuzziness out of my eyes. I reached up to rub my eyes and found my hands bandaged. I sat up immediately, my head swimming with the sudden movement, and looked around slowly, leaning back on my elbows and the sheets over my shoulders. I was in a hospital room.

"Ino…" I mumbled, "Sasuke-kun…"

"Sakura, your up."

"Huh?" I turned, Kakashi sensei was sitting by my bed, he smiled warily through his mask.

"You guys had quite an encounter."

"We….yes…?"

"In the forest, you guys didn't wait like we'd told you to," He said, his face turning stern, "You all could've been killed."

"Uhh…" things were slowly coming back to me, the smallest memories first, then finally up to when I passed out.

"But seems you took care of things nicely. You saved your teammates lives." He smiled.

"The…..mission…..what was it?" I asked, fiddling with my bandaged hands.

"The mission? Oh, it was actually to protect someone in a different village, the one we were heading towards, but it seems that the Sound caught wind of you guys and tried to get there before you. Seems you all ran into each other before either could get there first," he shrugged, "Your mission is finished, not how we planned exactly..."

"INO!" I screamed suddenly. She was hurt more badly than any of the others!

"Uh, she's in a different room, she was hurt a little more than you so she wa-"

"Where is she!" I cried throwing off the covers.

"Umm…."

I paused and felt a chill run over my body. I looked down and blushed; I was in my underwear.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" I screamed punching at him.

"Hey! Woah!" he grabbed my fist, "Don't be like that! It wasn't me who undressed you! I swear!"

"Hmmpf." I muttered twisting the covers around me again. Kakashi smiled at me through his mask

"Just calm down now, you can put on that robe if you don't want a breeze when you're walking through the halls. Ino's in the C Hall Room 136, and the guys are resting in D Hall, room 223."

I grumbled and covered my body with the robe, flushing brightly. I slipped out of bed carefully, unsure of what part of my body was hurt. My leg hurt a little, the one that was grabbed by one of the Sound Nin. The Sound Nin! I spun to face Kakashi.

"The Nin who attacked us…where are they?" I asked. Kakashi paused, seeming to debate telling me the truth.

"They're in a different hospital…" he said slowly, "…three of them."

I understood what he meant. I didn't question further and walked out slowly. The other one….was dead. I shook out my head, I shouldn't be fazed by this! I was a ninja, soon killing would be my only option! But it wasn't this time, my inner voice said softly, you could've just knocked him out. I bit my lip still a little dazed at the thought.

I could have just knocked him out, so why didn't I just do that? Where'd I get the strength to do otherwise?

I paused in front of Ino's door when a thought suddenly hit me; it couldn't be. Was it Ino? Was it because of Ino that I killed him? I took a deep breath and placed my hand on the door knob, was it you Ino? I pushed open the door and peeked inside. No one else was here.

I walked inside, shutting the door behind me. I walked over and sat in a chair next to Ino's bed.

"Ino…" I mumbled. Why do you make me feel this way?

12:00 A.M. is the time right now; I must have been sitting here for three hours at least, just staring at her.

It could only be you Ino, I thought, if it was anyone else I don't know I would have done the same. She was still unconscious….or sleeping rather (that's a better term), so I decided to think a while.

In my long time sitting I'd thought over all my actions, how my adrenaline increased tremendously when I was afraid Ino would die. What about Sasuke-kun? I'd still felt weak and helpless when he had been shot down, why didn't his defeat make me as angry as Ino's did? At first I thought it was because my body hadn't fully collected the nutrients from the bar Ino gave me (turns out she was right about my hunger; that's what was making me sick).

The more I thought, however, the more my inner self kept screaming out what I feared was the answer, 'Maybe you don't love Sasuke anymore! Maybe you like Ino a lot more, maybe you love Ino…' my mind stopped there and I made a face. Not love Sasuke, but Ino? As much sense as it made I didn't want to register it. My body felt heavy with the confusion and I looked down at Ino as if looking into her face for some type of answer.

Finally I let out a loud sigh and brushed a stray strand of hair out of Ino's face. In stories I'd read, a kiss was always able to tell you whether or not you were in love with someone, so I decided I'd give it a try.

"I think I love you." I muttered leaning down close to her face. I had never kissed before, three times I'd come close, but never close enough.

I moved foreword to attempt it but I heard a groggy mumble and I flung myself back, falling out of my chair and onto the cold tile floor.

"Ugh…." I muttered.

"Sakura?" I heard her mumble. I climbed back up and saw her eyes opened slightly.

"Your awake." I stated bluntly with a weak and embarrassed smile.

"Sakura…" she said as if answering her own suspicions. She smiled in return and yawned loudly but didn't move to sit up.

"Yes its me. Sorry Sasuke-kun's not here."

"Ahh, that's ok… I bet he didn't sit by your bed either."

"Feh, only because he's stuck in bed!"

"Huh? Sasuke-kun? Is he ok? Shikamaru! And Cho-" she tried to sit up frantically when her memory began slowly returning.

"Stay down!" I held her shoulders to the bed, "Your more badly hurt than the others, they'll be fine!"

"But…"

"NO!"

I worked this hard to protect you Ino, the least you could do is wait till you heal before you go off, I thought with a smile.

There was an awkward silence then before she spoke up again.

"What happened? I mean….it couldn't have been you….are you…sick? Who saved us…?"

"Umm…" how was I gonna explain this? 'I suddenly got super strength and beat the crap out of everyone'? no way, she would never believe me.

"The sensei's found us." A simple statement, not a lie either, but I wasn't going to say anything else.

"Oh."

More silence. Ino smiled suddenly and her face turned a light shade of pink, "So…why aren't you with Sasuke?"

I blinked and eyed her curiously, thinking over my answer carefully.

"Well, when he wakes up, he'll be around the other guys, but you would've woken up alone….besides, my leg hurts and your room was the closest."

"Grr….lazy forehead girl."

I laughed and Ino smirked, chuckling softly.

"Well lucky you." She said sarcastically.

"Yeah, lucky me."

VT: Oi, well, made some changes due to an awsome review from I've made some changes to better the story as the advice given only made sense. The fight scene has been altered and I put in a reason for her sickness/what it was. :dances: see? hunger, so the bar she ate gave her back her energy so she could fight. She didn't beat them while she was sick ;. I hope this will help the story seem more realistic and make more sense ; oh and don't freak out over her 'super strength' its not perminant. When people gte really frantic and desperate they get adreninline rushes which make them like 20 times stronger than they've ever been. Its pretty cool. There was a little girl in Iowa I think, who picked up a mobile home when her mommy got stuck under it ;-;.

Naruto: I still get knocked out!

VT: That's all you can think about…?

Naruto: WHY! ;;

VT: Because this is Sakura's story…..and you used all your chakara;

Naruto: Sakura-chan! (heart)

Sakura: Eh, Ino? You still put me with Ino…?

Ino: -cough- perverted forty-year-old man -cough-

VT: -glares- someone wants to die in the next story……

Ino: You wouldn't…

VT: -eyes of angerness- You don't know that……

Sasuke: So everyone was knocked out?

VT: Are we back on that again! Well, I will leave now, this is a 16 yr old girl signing off –eyes Ino- your all welcome to do more critiqueing and commenting but no flames because if you don't like the pairing or hints of the pairing then you shouldn't be reading it. 


End file.
